ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Shino
Hajime is the dedicated type who does part-time jobs at school to support his unit, Ra✽bits, even taking on odd jobs like laundry and such. Taking care of flowers is a part of his daily routine, and he often takes the initiative to prepare the drinks in the tea club. He has trouble making eye contact while conversing with people he just met. Due to his social anxiety, he carries a lavender aromatic pouch around as a protective charm. He has a mild case of paranoia. His singing voice is really beautiful. He is good friends with his classmates Tomoya Mashiro and Tetora Nagumo. He comes from a poor family. He's also prone to day-dreaming. Appearance Hajime is a slightly shorter than average boy with an average build. He has medium length light blue hair, cut in a straight line above his jawline. He has light lilac colored eyes. He wears the school's uniform neatly with the jacket completely done up. On stage he wears the Ra✽bits uniform--a blue and white sailor outfit. The collar is blue with a gold stripe and decorated with a blue bow with a white stripe. The bow is accented with a small gold star. The sleeve cuffs are also blue. The shirt is white and has a blue pocket on it, with gold buttons on the front. He wears blue shorts that reach right above his knees, accessorized with a bell on the side with dangling light blue and white ribbons. He also wears high white socks, together with a pair of brown boots with yellow laces and the tops pulled down. The uniform also has a blue beret decorated with a musical note. Trivia *In Hajime's last name, the character for "Shi" (紫) means "purple," as well as a plant whose scientific name is Lithospermum erythrorhizon (common name in Japanese: murasaki) and which produces purple blossoms. This may be connected to his eye color, his penchant for lavender aromatic pouches, as well as his predilection for taking care of flowers. *Hajime's autograph consists of his full name, rendered in kanji. The autograph also features a flower motif, which is likely connected to his name (see above). The style is simple and understated. *Nazuna Nito's nickname for him is "Hajimechin", and Subaru Akehoshi's nickname for him is "Shinonon". Spoilers: * List of Outfits made by Hajime Relationships See Hajime Shino/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "Shino-kun is your typical sweet boy who loves flowers and stargazing. As you can probably guess from his appearance, he seems to lead the kind of hard-pressed life where he can't help but worry incessantly about things like limited-time sales at the grocery store. I really hope for him to be happy! His flaws seem to be 'carelessness' and 'social anxiety,' which are the same as mine, so I do feel a lot of affinity with him. Nonetheless, Shino-kun is a hard worker, and I hope I can learn from him." Category:Characters Category:Ra✽bits Category:Student Category:1st Year Category:Tea Club Category:Class 1-A Category:Cancer